Naruto Fullmoon Rising
by Zanji of clan okami
Summary: Summary: Hinata is part of a clan whoses kept the secret of the 'Underworld' from the 'Humanworld', but legend speaks of one who will unite these two worlds agianst the coming darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Fullmoon rising**

Summary: Hinata is part of a clan whoses kept the secret of the 'Underworld' from the 'Humanworld', but legend speaks of one who will unite these two worlds agianst the coming darkness.

_**HYUUGA**_

"Hinata-sama the elders and your father whish to speak to you." a branch member tolda young hinata stammerd before following her to the consule chambers. "Hinata, I understand that you are joinning the academy tomorrow, well i belive it is time you learn about our family duty." her father annouced to everyone present "Our duty?" Hinata asked droping her mask of shyness.

_**Uchiha**_

"Sasuke come here!" Itach yelled "Comming," sasuke yelled back trowing his last kunai at the trainning log. "Mom and Dad want to talk to you itach told him before his little brother before leaving to take the Anbu exams. "You wish to speak with me father?" sasuke asked "Yes I belive it's time you learned about your bloodline."

"You mean the sharigan?" Sasuke asked

"No,somthing eles," Fugiko said with a small showing of enlarged insicorss.

(timeskip: few days before the chunin exams) _**UZMIKAI**_

"Were am I?" Naruto asked looking around he woken up to find himself in what looked like an flooded underground passage way and was getting annoyed with the constint dripping water.**"Come to me."** "Whos there?" **"Come!" **Not knowing why naruto followed the voice to find a giant gate with the kajin for seal on it **"Welecome kit." **A voice said from behind the gate followed by a beautiful women with ferice long red hair she was waring a tight bloodred kimono that left nothing to the imagiation,crimson eyes with slits for pupils,and the most distince thing about her was not only the two fuzzy fox ears but the night tails swaying behind her. "Your the the the..." **"the kyuubi but I prefer if you call me Hitome," **Hitome said **"Now before you go on a rant about how i'm the reason they hate you,blha blha blha I had my reasons ok so just drop it,now do you want to know the reason why I brought you here?"** "Huh yhea did you bring me here,werever here is?"

**"We're in your head kit and as for why i brought you here why don't i show you." **Hitome said

With a wave of here hand a cave with a faint red barrier appered close to the gate,"What the hell is that!?!" Naruto asked

**"That is were the power of your blood has slept scince the day I was selaed into you," **Hitome said as naruto walked closer to the cave.

"Ahhh!, What the hell is that!?!" Naruto shouted agian as a pair of golden eyes stared at him from the other side of the barrier.

**"That my boy is your inner wolf it's what I brought you here to talk about," **Hitome said **"now before we get into that i want to make a deal with you."**

"What kinda deal?" Naruto asked, hitome just smiled a foxy smile.

(Present day of the fullmoon)

"We'll attack tonight," dozoa told his team as they wacthed sakura take care of her fallen teammates. Sakura had chosen there hiding spot well the clearing only had one true way of attacking them and that was from the front and the fullmoon was giving them enough light to see the whole clearing infront of them, but still with all that help there were still in big trouble. As it stood now numbers were on there side consisting of hinata,ino, shikamarui,choiji fight ready but incopasated team seven kiba and his dog,and lee vs two ready to go sound nins and there out cold teammate,then the unthinkable happens.

"Sakura who did this to you," Sasuke asked the curse seal spreading across his body giving him an evil arua but before anyone could answer a chakra spike is felt before an more rough sounding voice comes from naruto

"Yes who did this to you."Naruto demand his now golden eyes signaling the coming transformation.

"I did,"Zaku yelled before attacking them. Sasuke dodge by jumping up but naruto let the air attack hit him ripping away most of his jumpsuite.

"Thanks I was going to get rid of these anyway,"Naruto said before the transformation took hold, now thouse with weak stomachs voimted at what they heard and saw,but not hinata, naruto's hair grew and turend from sunkissed blond to midnight black, bones could be heard snapping and reseting as he grew in size, his mouth and nose elongated into a snout filled with razor sharp fangs, finnally with the transformation complete he stood to his full eight foot tall werewolf.

"What the fuck!" the sound nins yelled echoing the leaf genins save for one.

_'No it can't be true, Naruto-kun' _**(thud)**

"Die demon!" Zaku shouted before trowing his strongest attack at him which naruto easily dodge before lunching his own clawed attack. Zaku kept bearly avoiding the claws that thust for his blood while trying to get some distence between so he could attack. Finally getting some distence between them he grinned victoriousely before he heard a dark voice behind him. "You seem to be really proud of thouse arms of yours." Sasuke said before knocking him down.

"What do you think we should do with him naruto?" Sasuke asked his lycan teammate placing his foot between zaku shoulder blades and pulling his arms back.

"How about we rip them off and beat him to death with his own arms." Naruto said the bloodlust of his first fullmoon still in full bloom.

Sasuke laughed as he pulled zaku's arms out of the socket with and audible snap.

"Now I hope you will be more fun then your friend here." Sasuke laughed as he turened to the last standing sound nin. Sakura having enough as she can take ran forward to embrice sasuke crying "Stop,please just stop."

_'She really cares for him'_ Thought naruto the sound of her voice finally bring him out of his bloodlust.

"We can not fight you like this right now," doza said droping there heaven scroll "but if we meet agian we will not run away." Picking up his teammates he was about to leave when he was stop by naruto's voice.

"Leave her I wish to speak with her!" Doza drop kin and lept into the treetops.Naruto walked over to kins body and said loud enough for her to hear "Sazi you heal get up!"

to everybodys suprise she flip up like she was faking it "I thought I'd never see another sazi agian,"kin wisperd. "yhea yhea anyway why do you run with that snake?" Naruto asked of his fellow sazi "Orchimaru saved me from a greet fire the wiped out my clan." Kin answerd recalling the horrible night.

"Well if you ever need help..." Naruto said leaving the sentence open

"thanks." kin replyed, Naruto just shruged and left with his team

**(BREAK)**

"So what was that all about dobe?" Sasuke asked at there camp by the river.

"Yhea, whats up with the whole turing it to tha..that thing!"Sakura yelled at naruto her back towards his naked,but well-toned form while inner was yelling something about rebound and well muscled blonds.

"Why don't you aske sasuke he should know a lot more then i do, isn't that right damphire!" Naruto said

"So you noticed, you see sakura naruto is a lycan what you would call a werewolf and by the look of it an alph wolf."Sasuke explined to her "But I was asking about the sound girl."

"I have my reasons teme,now if you excuse me," naruto said digging into his pack and tossing the extra scroll stole from ino when she wasn't looking "I need to get dressed."

**(BREAK)**

After a short enconter with kabeto and some rain nins team seven made it to the tower with days to spare. Kakashi gave naruto two scrolls one he said was from his father and the other was from the 'underworld' elders saying that he should read his fathers letter first and before Kakashi left to deal with sasuke's problem he gave naruto his creppy smilling eye 'u' thing and said welcome to the pack.

Now naruto was setting on a bench on a balconey overlooking the forest reading his fathers letter silent tears of happeness falling down his wisker scared cheek the letter read

_Dear Naruto,_

_If your reading this then you've reached your prime and I would like to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry I forced you into a life of pain and lonelyness but it was the only way to stop hitome in here genjutsu induced rage, now the old man has your inheretince show him this letter and he'll give you your stuff. One more thing when you get a chance track down ero-sanin he's the guy who thought me just look for an old man with long white hair and a big scroll on his back you should find him by the local hotsprings doing 'RESEARCH'. One more thing don't let the sazi elders push you around your an alpha not an omgea. One more thing remember no matter what you do or whatever happens your mother and I are proud of you and we will allways love you_

_Your father,_

_Kazama Uzimaki Arishi_

_The Fourth Hokage_

Naruto was so happy he didn't notice he wasn't alone until hinata sat down next to him and asked "Naruto-kun are you okay?"(1) "Huh...oh Hinata, yhea I'm okay." naruto said giving her a small smile. "Thats good," she said wachting the setting sun "Beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." naruto said really noticing her for the first time as the breeze gently played with her hair.

"Ano did you say somthing naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"No, listen hinata I'm sorry if I sacred you back there in the forest I kinda lost control," naruto said "No naruto-kun you didn't scare me just suprised me I could never be of you," hinata told him before looking away and blushing at her boldness.

Naruto gently placed a hand on her chin making her look at him "Thank you hinata-chan," he said grabbing her hands "you don't know what that means to me." Well thats was all poor hinata could take she fantied falling into naruto's lap. "Sleep well hinata-chan," Naruto said adjusting her so she wouldn't fall before wacthing the fullmoon run its course.

(few hours later)

Kurenai stummbled across prouable the cuitest site she had ever seen, she had been looking for hinata when she came across this. Hinata was asleep cuddling an overly big black 'dog' that was cruled around her keeping her warm, when she took a step forward the 'dog' lefted its head and stared at her with blazing amber eyes before placing its head back down. "I'll leave you two alone,"she said before leaving sensening hinata in good 'paws'.

**TBC...**

**(A/N) SO R&R AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE TRAINNING MONTH AND A TWIST THAT MIGHT JUST BE THE REBILDING OF NARUTO'S CLAN.**


	2. Calm before the storm

**NARUTO: FULLMOON RISING**

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM PRT 1**

It had been a couple of days scince that night and naruto was a bit out of it, it wasn't the up comming prelim macth,he could beat kiba hands down, nor was it the fact that he had to keep his new found abillty hidden, he's done that his whole life, no he was out of it because of what happend that night he was so out of it that he didn't know he was fighting kiba on instinces alone until he insulted his dream to be hokage.

"Don't you even dare try because... I'm the alpha around here, no more playing around with you, you dog" naruto spat

"Pay attion dobe don't let dog breath get an advantge." Sasuke yelled down to his lycan teammate

"Shut up teme let the mut try everthing his got that way mabye it can help it's pet human lose less pathetically."Naruto shouted back

Kiba pissed at narutos commit threw a solider pill to his dog before charging naruto. Naruto seeing this took out two kunai's and held them like makeshift trenchknives and preped himself for the twin attack. Kiba trow a smokebomb and prefored a tisuga(sp?) with his dog they tore throw the smoke to attack naruto doing several pass by before disinganging the jutsu when the smoke disapated there was noone there

"what imposable I swore he was there I know I hit him!" Kiba yelled.

"No you only hit a clone." Naruto shouted from behind. Kiba in suprise turend only to get a fist to the face "Uzu-ma-ki O-ka-mi ," Naruto and his clones shouted "rendan." With that Naruto finished Kiba off with a powerful stike to his hamstrings.

"Procter he's finished he won't be getting up from that." Naruto annouced.

"The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki!" The procter annoced.

_(NOW I'M GOING TO SKIP THE REST OF THE FIGHTS THERE THE SAME ONLY WITH SASUKE STANDING NEXT TO NARUTO THE WHOLE TIME)_

Now the Third Hokage was explaing the third rounds and was calling the genin forward to pick a number from a box, after everybody picked a number they were showend who they were paried up with in the third exam which left naruto with two things on his mind one _**BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF NEJI!,**_and I tell you having a werewolf mad at you is not a good thing, and two visit hinata in the hospital.

That of course was whats he went and did visting hinata in hospital "Excuse miss what room is hinata huyga in?" Naruto asked the nurse at the front desk

"She's in room 101."the nurse responed not bothering to look up from the paper work she was working on.

"Thank you."Naruto replied befor going to her room, apon entering naruto noticed that she was awake.

"Hey Hinata-chan how are you?"he asked.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, the docters said I should be out in a month but should not strain myself."She stamered

"Thats great you'll be out in time to see me destory that worthlist cousin of yours!" Naruto exclamed.

"A-Ano you fight neji-nisan?" She asked in suprise.

"Yhea, but don't worry I teach that basterd that can't treat people like that espically you Hinata-chan." Naruto said making her blush the red blush #35

"Ano its not that..." Hinata began but naruto cut her off.

"Don't worry I'll be careful, well I got to got and train get well soon hinata-chan." Naruto said giving hinata a big hug casuing her to faint due to the closeness of her naruto-kun.

_'Too much?' _Naruto asked

_**"Too much!"**_Hitomie replied thru the mental link they made befor the exams.

_**"Now come on kit you need to go find that old pervert your dad metion in his letter."**_

_'Yhea yhea let me go vist kin then I'll go hut the old cot down.' _He told hitome

**(Break)**

Naruto was dead tired that old pervert is a slave driver, after showing him his fathers letter he had him sign his clans summoning contract which happend to be the lost dire wolf summoning scroll he can clearly remembier the old coot that only werewolves could sign it,and after that hitome gave him a gift.

**(Flashback)**

_**"Kit now that you've sigend your clans scroll come here I have a present for you." **_Hitome told him.

When naruto arrived he noticed three things _ONE: _The sewer was gone insted it was a clearing by a lake in a forest with a clif overlooking the valley it was in. _TWO: _It was perpatual twilight with a fullmoon and everything. And _THREE:_ Hitome was sitting by the lake in her human form gently running her had across the lakes surfices the light from the moon giving her a plae glow making her already pale skin glow with a heavnly sheen, in other words she was drop dead angle kill me now gorgieous.Of course poor naruto was not ready for this and could only stand there staring like a man in a trance (which he was).

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun, see somthing you like?" Hitome asked a vopine grin on here lips.

Naruto could only reply with his best hinata impresion before closing his eyes, "Huh whats with the landscape change?" he asked

"Its your lycan mind it adjusted the setting to best fit your wolf side and I have to say I like the whole night time valley its...calming."

"Yhea ok so what do you have for me?"Naruto asked finnaly being able to look at hitome without blushing.

"I'm glad you asked," she said a large scroll appering in her hands, "This is the summoning contract for foxes, I'm letting you be the first person to sign it and after that only people you feel worthy to sign."

**(Flashback kai)**

In the end he sigend the dire wolf and the fox contract. Now naruto was tired as hell he couldn't even enter a ramen eating contest if they had one, all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep the week away. Naruto fumbled with the keys for his aparment only to find the door unlocked ignoreing it naruto flooped down on the couch only to have a pair of slim pale arms warp around him adn a very fememin voice say.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun, how was you day?"

"It was hell," Naruto said turing to his beautiful roommate that had been living with him for a while now, "But I think things are starting to look up for me."

"Well thats good to hear Naruto-kun," the girl said "The hokage stop by today and we had a nice long talk and he told me about your ability and your tenent which you already told me about and you clan."

"What about me clan?"Naruto asked.

"Well lets just things are relly looking up for you, well goodnight." she said with a wink before going to be bed.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked himself completly missing hitome's comment about clueless blonds.

**(Break)**

It was the last fullmoon of the month and naruto was feeling antsy he just wacthed garra kill the sound nin that was in the finals and the sand nin he stoped from killing the prelim procter got away leaving a bored naruto alone in the dead of night with nothing to do when he heard kin's voice screaming when he arrived he saw kin connered in a dead end alley by two freaks, now when a werewolf thinks you a freak then your really freaky, there was a doubled headed guy and a guy with six arms,**SIX ARMS!** Naruto decied to get closer before intrevening.

"Come on kin lord orchimaru wishes to speak with you." the with two heads said.

"No I don't want to." she shot back

"Come on there is no better way to server him then to die for him." the six armed guy to her.

"Never!" Kin shouted before attacking the only to get knocked out by the two headed freak.

Seeing enough naruto jumped down in front of the with a blood curling roar and enough killer intent to make hitome flinch he froze them in place and took off with kin into the darkness of the night.

"Uh...Kin blow her self up right?" kiddimaruo asked his partner.

"Yes...she tried to take us out with a pack of explosive notes." sakon aggred neither wanting to tell snake that a 'werewolf' of all things took there prey away.

**(Break)**

The next day, after telling the hokage about what orchimaru had planed, naruto took kin to his place for safety reasons and then went off to go train leaving her with his roommate who had the day off from both her ninja dutys and her job at the hospital and besides lts not like she blood thristy psycho like her former sensie,right?!?

Anyways naruto was working on the first stage of what was sposed to be one of his fathers signature jutsus,he was still working on the first stage because hitome won't let him use two hands or eles he'd be on the second stage. Finnally giving up for the day,mostly because he was out of ballons, he began working on legthening the time he could hold on one of the jutsus hitome taught him she called it the '_Fist of The Mortal Flame.'_ and he liked it he could do it with both hands but only for about thrithy seconds. creating a few hundread clones naruto called upon that jutsu and getting to a fighting stance before letting the fist fly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_**Next time the finals start,the wolf howls,and the snake show its true colors next chapter Hunting wolf, Slitering snake. **_**The Finals get furry!!!**_

Well thats chapter 2 i hope you guys like it yhea i know it took me a while but I've been busy working at my new job and my other story,anywho but you guys can't guess who naruto's roommate is give you a cooike if you do. Will he ever find out what she ment, will he ever get a clue about how hinata fells only time will tell (But if I get good reviews he might get lucky in the next few chapters if you know what i mean.)

Also the polls are open who gets prmotied and whos gets stuck chasing down that damn cat you decied.


End file.
